Christmas Camp In
by boshrocks
Summary: At the annual Christmas Eve Camp In Fred comes to a decision about a certain witch. But what will it take for him to do something about it? sweet and fluffy


"George? You awake?"

Groan. "I am now. What?"

"I'm gonna tell her in the morning."

"It's about time." George murmured very sleepily.

Pretty soon George's snores attested that he had fallen asleep again. Fred sniggered and turned over in his sleeping bag. The young woman in the sleeping bag next to him was fast asleep, a small smile on her beautiful face.

Fred glanced around the room. It was Christmas Eve and the six friends were having their usual camp out. They reasoned that since graduating they didn't get to see each other nearly as much as they would like so they formed little traditions like this one. This year was Harry's turn to host Christmas.

His friends were sleeping peacefully. Well, Harry wasn't; Ron's snoring in their shared sleeping bag was keeping him up as usual. You'd think Harry'd be used to them by now. Harry exchanged an amused look with Fred and the latter covered his mouth to hide his snigger.

Harry looked pointedly at Hermione, in the sleeping bag between theirs and winked at Fred. "You're taking too long." He whispered before quickly pretending to be asleep and cuddling closer to Ron.

Fred looked puzzled before a bucket of water emptied itself over Hermione, drenching both her and her sleeping bag. She woke with a gasp and wiped the water out of her eyes angrily.

Glancing around the room for the perpetrator she saw that the only one who was awake was Fred, who was again doing his best not to laugh. Her eyes narrowed and Fred straightened his face.

"You're gonna pay for that." she hissed.

"What are you going to do?" he replied in a whisper.

Hermione got out of the dripping sleeping bag and as she did she saw the smirk on Harry's 'sleeping' face. Understanding clicked.

Turning back to Fred with a smirk of her own she picked up the wet sleeping bag and then Fred's white shirt from the messy pile at the foot of his sleeping bag, where earlier he had discarded his clothes, as in fact all the boys had- only Hermione and Ginny had actually folded their clothes.

Still smirking Hermione left the room with the sleeping bag and shirt and returned a few moments later minus the wet sleeping bag and wearing nothing but his shirt, which was large on her petite form and it was all Fred could do to control his urges.

"Budge over." She whisperingly ordered, sliding into his sleeping bag beside him. He looked at her in shock and horror and he saw her roll her eyes. "My bag's hanging up to dry, and you're the only person who's awake. Thanks to you we're going to have to share."

"I didn't soak you." he protested, budging up as commanded.

"I'll kick George's arse in the morning then."

As always marvelling at how she was the only person in the world who could tell him and his twin apart, Fred sniggered. "Can't you tell it wasn't him? Once he's out, he's out and gone 'til morning." He said jerking a thumb at his twin and remembering how long it had taken him to rouse the lump not five minutes ago.

Hermione giggled and snuggled up to Fred.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm cold. You're very warm and surprisingly comfortable. You don't mind do you?"

"No-not at all." Fred choked out.

"How your heart beats." She commented, her head on his chest. "Do I make you nervous?"

"You've no idea." He muttered. In the quiet of the room and their proximity she heard it and smiled.

"Ahem!"

Fred woke and saw Ginny's tapping foot first then the rest of her, arms crossed, glare on her face. He noticed that Hermione was still asleep, cuddled up in his arms.

"Sh, Gin! Can't you see she's still sleeping?"

"What I want to know-" she started loudly, lowering her voice when he motioned her to be quiet. "is why Hermione's in your sleeping bag."

"It's a long story. Ask Harry. It's all thanks to him."

Ginny pouted and stalked off towards a bathroom.

"You want to face her or shall I?" Hermione muttered, grinning mischievously.

"Well, well Miss Granger, what's this? You wouldn't throw me to the lioness would you?" despite his tone he was grinning.

"She is your sister. And I have Harry and Ron to deal with."

"Ok fine. I'll take Ginny. By the way; Harry soaked you."

At her blush and guilty look he grew suspicious. "You were awake the whole time weren't you?"

She grinned and giggled a little.

He beamed at her proudly as though to say 'you're coming along nicely'.


End file.
